


Benedict and Me

by macycumberbatch



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macycumberbatch/pseuds/macycumberbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olive Bridges, experiancing her first year of Med school (so about 23), gets to see Benedict speak at her school, University of Manchester, does Benedict's visit become more than just a meet and greet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Benedict

So before we start, I am Olive Bridges, I am going into my first year of Med School here at University of Manchester, I am a total fangirl. I am a Sherlockian,Whoivan, Cumberbitch,SPN, and a lot more. Today BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH is coming to speck at our school. I have long, bleach blonde wavy hair, ice blue eyes with speckles of bright green in there, I am pretty toned from doing 6 years of advanced yoga. 

"Everyone, calm down," the dean says through a microphone. My best friend Bella, who came here with me from America, practically is having to sit on me to keep me from jumping on stage to see Benedict,"Let us give Mr. Benedict Cumberbatch, a warm welcome." the dean walks off stage. Out of the corner of the curtains I see a tall, brown curly headed Benedict Cumberbatch. He is dressed in a gray suit with a white shirt underneath, no belt, and a red tie. He begins to speak in his barotone, velvet British voice, I only here that, I don't pay attention to a word he is saying, you can blame that on his face, it is just too beautiful.  
\---One Hour later---

"BELLA, WE HAVE TO BE FIRST IN LINE! COME ON!" I scream as we all file into a single line to meet Benedict.  
We end up being like 50th in line, I was upset, because we only had 30 minutes until I had a class to get too. I could see him smiling into the light, that smile is amazing. Finally, I approach Benedict and have my paper ready for his autograph. His eyes are glazed over with exhustion, Benedict doesn't even look up to see me,  
"Who can I sign too?" He asks in the deep velvet voice,

"Olive, Olive Bridges." I manage to stutter out before almost passing out. Benedict looks up and gasps, "WHAT IS THERE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?" I remark, I feel the heat rising up my cheeks. 

Benedict leans over the table, "Meet me outside in 5 be the exit door to your right." Benedict says, then sitting down and excusing me and smiling at me.

Bella and I walk outside and sit down on the steps, luckily Bella didn't here any of what Benedict said to me.  
"So what was Benedict whispering in your ear a couple seconds ago?" Bella asks leaning against my shoulder.

"He was telling me there was a little mascara under my eye, um, Bella," I hate lying to Bella, but I have to in order be alone with Benedict, " I think I left my bag inside, you go ahead and head back to the apartment." I shrug, standing up from the steps. Did I mention Bella and I share and apartment literally 300 feet off campus, it is bigger than a dorm, and only a little further off campus.

"Okay, see you after I get home from chemistry." She says struting off. I walk around to the back, right door exit. I sit down and wait. The steel door swings open revealing a Benedict Cumberbatch.

"Hello, Olive was it?" Benedict says with his velvet voice.

"Yes, and I already know who you are." I say beginning to panic.

"Lovely name, just like the person it belongs too." Benedict says smiling

On this next sentence, I use some advice from FRIENDS, the show and quote Phobe, "If you think that's beautiful, you should see my phone number." I laugh. 

Benedict chuckles, "Ah, I see you watch FRIENDS?!"

"Yeah, It's the best show ever, besides Sherlock, and seriously, that is the best show ever written." I say, heat rising up my cheeks.

" I love friends, David Shwimmer is a nice guy by the way. And about that phone number of yours, I am going to need it." Benedict says.

OH.MY.FUCKING.GOD Is Benedict Cumberbatch hitting on me, much less, ASKING FOR MY FUCKING NUMBER? I think to myself as I stutter my number out to him.

*Ding* Benedict gets a text. I don't know what it says but he looks at me with sorrow swimming in his blue/green/gray/gold eyes, " I have to go Olive, but I will definately be seeing you soon." Ben says as he runs around the corner.

I slide down on the wall and sit just a minute reviewing what just happened, then I walk back to my dorm where-AW SHIT!- I forgot about Bella. I can't lie to my absolute best friend, I have to tell her before she finds out, and not from my lips, but the media's

\---  
"BELLA!" I yell once I get into the apartment.

"Yeah?" Bella says creeping behind from around the corner, I jump with surprise, "What's up"

"Well, you know earlier when I said that I left my purse inside? Well, I really didn't, I just said that so you would leave, Benedict wanted to talk to me, ALONE AND IN PERSON!" I say, I am sorry I have a guilty conscious sometimes.

"That's what I thought, you were gone for 40 minutes! And WHAT DID HE SAY? YOU MUST HAVE BEEN LIKE INTERNALLY SCREAMING!" Bella replies hugging me, Bella really doesn't like Benedict in fact she thinks he is unattractive but I totally beg to differ.

"Um...," I trail off, looking at the ground, like he said something bad to me then with a burst of energy I scream, "HE ASKED FOR MMY NUMBERRR!" I start to jump around, finally letting my inner fangirl out, but then with a sudden pang to the chest I realize something.

"Don't tell anyone, he is a celebrity, it would be horrible, Benedict hasn't even texted me yet." I say sitting down on the couch.

Bella scoots over to comfort me,:"But that is the thing that you do not see, Benedict IS A CELEBRITY, he willing asked for your number, trusting you, and risking the paparazzi or a student snapping a picture of you two." Bella convinces me.

 

BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH COULD BE MY NEXT. FUCKING. BOYFRIEND


	2. I can't even explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exciting day of possibly getting a new boyfriend, Olive decides to do some "Homework"

After about 20 minutes of chatting with Bella, I decided to get in the shower and wash the days events away, I mean after all, what are the chances Benedict is even going to text me, much less remember me?! I grab my iHome and my phone and decide to play am oldie, I play 'Glad You Came' by The Wanted. I belt out the song in the shower as the warm droplets burst on my skin.  
"...The sun goes down

the stars come out

the universe will never be the same.." I sang

"Really, that song?" Bella says, swinging the door open laughing.

I switch the song because, one Bella wasn't going to leave until I did, and Two, I really only like the chourus, after that I am over it, "Okay, Okay....Bitch." I laugh

"Jerk." Bella replies, It's a thing we do in honor of Supernatural, I am more like Dean, she is more like Sam. It's really funny basically being twins, but yet being polar oppisites.

"Assbutt." I say, adding in that part just for the fun.

"Fuck off." Bella says closing the door laughing. That girl has been there forever, I don't know what I would do without her...ecspecially after John...

\---10 minutes later---

Blow drying my hair, I hear a 'ding' come from my phone, it is about 19:28(7:28PM) and I unlock my phone with the passcode; 7437 (SHER) and read the message coming from a strange number,

Hey, This is Benedict C. Sorry I had to leave so rapidly, Martin texted me saying that Moffat needed to reshoot a scene and fast. I would have loved to spend more time talk to you.  
-BC

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, BELLA GET OVER HERE. NOW." I scream.

Bella rushes over here with a concerned look, "What is it? You okay?" She says gasping for breath

"NO, Benedict TEXTED ME!" I say handing the phone to her, Bella sprints off with it while typing.

"NONONONONO! BELLA DON'T DO WHAT I THINK YOU ARE ABOUT TO DO!" I scream chasing after her. I am so much slower than her, so it isn't really worth the energy, so I sit on my bed waiting for her to return. A few minutes later she struts back in and hands the phone to me,

"There, I replied, flirtaciously too." Bella laughs turning around to sit on her own bed. I look at the text,

Oh hey Benedict! That's fine, and that last part can be arranged ;)  
-OB

"OH. MY. GOD.," I say looking at the "read" sign under the messege (It is iMessage), "He read it." The reply bubble pops up.

Good, You and I tonight, 9:00, meet me at the autotorium, Don't do your hair, we are going on my motorbike. I go fast ;)  
-BC

" Um, Bella, I have a date with THE BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH TONIGHT!" I yell as Bella covers her ears, because she is like 10 feet away from me. "That's so awesome, but girl, we have GOT to choose an outfit." Bella remarks, walking over to my closet and swinging the door open to unveil all the clothes I own.

\----------

"This is to uncomfortable." I state as I try to squeeze into last season's jeans.

"Well, try on the loose tank from Urban Outfitters with the arm holes that go to your rib cage." Bella says

"The one with the American Flag on it? Sure I will look like a patriot." I remark sarcastically. It is about 7:45PM and I need to put on my make up still.

"No stupid the one with the the Moon cycle on in that is black!" Bella retorts. I slip it on and find that it flatters my chest well, I will need a bandeau of course, but still it looks hot. I slip on my gray skinnys and red Vans.

"How does this look?" I say shyly

"You look damn hot. Now for the make up, go all nude, nude lips, nude eye shadows, and nude eyeliner." Bella instructs me to do. I walk over to the make up counter and does as she directs. Bella has always been the one that attracts guys, so I listen to her intently. I put on my gray beanie and stand in front of the full body mirror.

"Well, I kind of look, awesome!" I say stepping back.

"Now remember, Don't mention your past with John, wait until the awkward Exes talk for John. " Bella says, bringing up the dark subject.

"What if, he is like John?" I say feeling a lump in my throat form.

"OLLY, You fangirl over Benedict any second you get. You know enough about him to know he would not do anything like that. Stop thinking like that. You know that John is far away, he has know idea where you are." Bella says scooting over to hug me, "You got this girl." Bella says embracing my in a bone crushing hug.

"HOLY SHIT IT IS 8:45!" I scream, grabbing my purse and running out the door after saying goodbye to Bella. I sprint over to the audotorium, halfway there I really regret not bringing a jacket. It is FREEZING. I sit down on the steps of the building waiting for the sound of a motorbike.

\---15 Minutes later---

"Hello Olive." a deep velvet, British voice says. 

I jump around ready to slam someone to find a kind Benedict awaiting me, "Oh, Hey!" I reply, internally giving a sigh of relief.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Benedict says, scooting closer to me and moving the hair out of my face, His hand lingers longer than I thought. When Benedict is bringing his hand down, he traces the outline of my cheek. 'This is some awkard shit' I think to myself.

"So where are we going?" I say jumping up in the air.

"I am going to give you a tour of London after we go to this hole in the wall restaurant that is magnificent!" Benedict says grinning, he grabs my hand and guides me to the silver, Honda Motorbike where he hands me a helmet and I snuggle up behind him, holding him close to me as we speed off campus to the outside world of England.


	3. Can I just say one thing? AwKWArd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk around London takes a twist when a fangirl spots the couple is eating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter you kind of learn a lot about Olive, after all, Benedict is trying to figure this girl out, I hope you enjoy, I am having some serious writers block, comment what you think!  
> I love you all!  
> xx

The motorbike was like skiing, you feel like you are flying, but your feet are still hooked to the ground. The helmets had little microphones in them so me and Benedict could talk while we were riding through rural London.

"This. Is. Beautiful." I gasp as the leaves whizz past us.

"I know, I enjoyed visiting the rural London areas as kids, I always was enchanted by the memorizing trees and flowers." Benedict replies. I can basically hear the grin on his face when he is describing his love.

"That's awesome, I lived in Mississippi, the closest I ever got to 'rural' was a redneck huntin' camp." I say with a southern twang on the end.

"Hahah! I bet. What is Mississippi like? I never visited, nor thought about it, it isn't exactly and attraction." Benedict says with his deep voice like velvet.

"It's home I guess, when you enter the metro area, It's mainly shops and businesses and rednecks. Nothing special. I never felt like I belonged in Mississippi, much less America, It was always so...harsh and blunt in Mississippi. AND THE HEAT, OH GOD, don't get me started on the heat. I swear Mississippi is just the flames of hell." I rant, "Sorry, I just really DON'T miss Mississippi." I laugh

"No. No It's fine, I'm glad you are honest about who you are and your past." Benedict says, "We are here." Benedict parks the bike, and holds out his hand awaiting my hands placement in his. I respond tripping as I get off the bike and fall into him.

"AHHK!" I say tumbling over the tall man, when I fall into him, my hands rest on his chest, revealing toned pex, 'yumm nothing better' I think to myself, "So Sorry, I'm a little cumbersome sometimes. No pun intended." I laugh relizing what I just said.

"Oh okay," Benedict winks at me, " So this place is amazing, you ever had fish and chips?" Benedict asks, grinning like a child.

"Um, No, I just haven't really found somewhere to eat them, a lot of times, I am to busy studying to even eat." I trail off.

"Well, you are GOING TO LOVE THEM!" Benedict rushes inside to the hostess. When the hostess lays eyes on the cheekbones, she knows exactly who he is and her eyes go wide.

"Mr.-uh-Mr.Cumber..." The hostess is interupted by Benedict raising a finger to his lips, signaling to be 'hush hush' about him residing at the resturant. I walk up beside him and loop my arm around his, the hostess's eyes widen even more (If that is possible at the size of her eyes at the moment.)

"Table for two, In private please." I say, Benedict is trying to blend in, if that is even possible with his beauty, and the hostess to surprised to function. The hostess fumbles with two menus and leads us to a table in the corner.

"Here you go, anything to drink? Oh and by the way my name is Amy." Amy asks and states at the same time.

"Can I have a bottle of Guiness?" I say.

"I will have the same." Benedict smiles at Amy.

"Coming right up." Amy strolls away. I meet Benedict's eyes and burst out laughing.

I whisper, "That was the most awkward thing ever." I manage to say over my laughing.

"I know, she couldn't keep her eyes off of me." Benedict remarks posing like a model.

"Haha, yeah, and I don't normally drink, but uh, well My med class got their cadavers today, and that was the part of Med school I was loathing." I say, almost gagging thinkng of what I am going to have to do to poor old Fred, the name I gave our cadaver.

"Haha, so you are in Med school, what kind of doctor do you plan on becoming?" Benedict inquires looking into my deep blue eyes.

"A neurologist." I reply straightening up.

"Nice! Very amazing what doctors do." Benedict says, grabbing my hands across the table.

"Okay this is going to sound SOOO cheesy, but enough about me, what is acting like?" I blurt out before I can get a grip on my mouth.

"It is amazing. Also, VERY stressful, I have so many appearences to make, photoshoots, and interviews. But I love acting, all that other shit is well worth it in the end." Benedict replies chuckling,

"I did some acting in high school, I was okay, but I just get so nervous when I am the center of attention." I say.

"I do admit, being on stage still frights me at times because usaually the director can go back and edit it or reshoot it, but on stage there is none of that." He says as I notice something out of the corner of my eye.

I lean in trying to hide my face, and whisper, "Fangirl taking pictures, she has on a cumberbitching shirt, we should leave before paparazzi gets over here." I stutter. Benedict turns to see the girl, scoots out of his chair, strolls over to the girl, takes a few selfies, and signs a piece of paper and strolls back over.

"All taken care of." Benedict laughs

"Do you have to do that a lot?" I laugh back looking at the girl who is now glued to the phone in front of her eyes.

"Nah, only in extreme cases, I don't want you to be frightened away by fans, and they are great fans, but some of them can be pretty cruel. Also, I want your life to be kept private, you are beginning an important stage of your life. You need privacy." Benedict says kissing my cheek.

"Okay, seriously, how is it possible to be this sweet and gentlemen-ish, if that is even a word." I say as I look into space, acting like my dramatic self.

"Sometimes, I just, don't know." Benedict chuckles, running his long, nible fingers through the curly brown locks that he posses.

"Ready to order?" I Ask as I see Amy arriving out of my peripheral vision.

*flash*

"DAMMIT!" I here Benedict scream as he stands up, " They found us someone tipped the media off." Benedict glares at Amy who is just smiling at Benedict. "ahhh..." Benedict sighs, grabbing my waist, "I am so sorry." he says stopping at the door digging something out of his denims, they were sunglasses. "Here, put these on." Benedict places them on my nose. We storm out and are bombarded by white light falling onto us, reporters screaming Benedict's name giving me no air to breathe, Reports grabbing at my hands, but Benedict sheilds me from them. When we arrive at his bike we hope on and speed off before it is swarming with media again.


	4. Took a wrong turn somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, this is not Olive's apartment

The motorbike is my new favorite thing, it is an excuse to grab hold of Benedict's waist, and gently feel the outline of abs underneath his very, very thin shirt. 'Wait a second, that turn back there, that was the way back to campus..' I think as Benedict keeps on buzzing down the road.

"Um, Benedict, the turn was back there.:" I say through the helmet microphone.

"I know." Benedict chuckles in the sleek black helmet of his, it showed his face, mine on the other hand covered my entire face. The darkness outside was liberating for the dark side of my mind, the perverted part of my mind thinks 'sex' the horror side thinks 'anything could be out here.'

"Where are we going?" I giggle

"Somewhere no one knows about." Benedict remarks slowing down at right turn. The sign above us read 122 Winchester Dr,

"Seriously, where are we going?" I sternly say, almost afraid, this reminded me to much of what John would do...

"Okay, Okay, It was going to be a surprise, but we are headed to my place." Benedict replies, sounding offended, but I can here the grin on his lips, he thinks he is going to get lucky tonight? Oh no, I am most definitely NOT easy.

A few minutes later we arrive at a small Victorian style house, I'm pretty sure it was just a ''get away'' house for Benedict when he needed to be alone. Benedict pulled the motorbike into the garage and turned the ignition off.

"It's not very clean, I usually don't clean because I'm never really home...and also I don't really have a need to clean." Benedict states running his long, nimble fingers through is brown curly hair. When he opens the door it reveals a granite topped kitchen, tile floors, a pretty good size living room and a hallway leading to what I suspect is the upstairs.

"Wow, this is... gorgeous!" I stutter out

"Thanks, I use it as a get away house sometimes where I can practice lines and stuff." Benedict smiles, the smile can literally be all I need in my day and It is better.

"Well, that's good," I curl up under his arm, playing with his fingers intertwined in mine, "any new works that I could no about?" I laugh

Benedict chuckles, grabbing hold of my hand and spinning me around to face him face to face, "Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean that I can reveal what I'm working on." Benedict gives a fake laugh, removing the existing space between us. My hands lay on his chest,

"Oh, so I'm your girlfriend?" I ask looking into blue/green/gray eyes.  
Before he can respond my mouth melts into his. Benedict's gentle kisses lay on my lips, his lips are perfect on mine. Soon the kisses become more passionate, and needy. Benedict comes up for breath and I lust for more as he shoves me against the wall, pushing his lips against mine, I let a moan out into his mouth. Benedict's tongue traces the outline of my lips, awaiting an entrance, I do not hesitate. My hands grab a fist full of his hair. Our tongues explore each other's mouths, become entangled together. *Flash*  
I back off from him as my head shoots to the window to spot the root of the light. My fear came true, the paparazzi followed us to Benedict's place. Still pressed against Benedict I realize the hard object against my stomach.  
"I, uh, I'm so sorry." Benedict says guiding me to a bathroom where I can shower.

"I am going to go take a shower as well, and- wait!- I have to get you clothes." Benedict runs off quickly trying to make himself feel better, and runs back in with a Manchester University sweatshirt and blue and white boxers, "Here, you can keep the shirt, I never wear it anyway." Benedict leans down awkwardly and kisses my cheek and runs out the door to get to his shower.

I whisper to myself, "Oh my God, you just gave Benedict Cumberbatch and erection. AND YOU ARE WEARING HIS SHIRT AND UNDERWEAR AND YOU'RE IN HIS HOUSE." I silently fangirl as the reality hits me.  
As the droplets of water hit me, I slowly start to realize what is going on, the more I think, the sooner, I realize, that this relationship is going to be over. When I put my clothes-Benedict's clothes on- I sneak out of the bathroom and at the window I see Benedict, outside, talking to the paparazzi, I can here him screaming for them to go away and leave him alone, but they won't stop shooting pictures and questions at him. I want to run out and help him, but I can't, this is his life, and Benedict wants me out of the lime light as of right now. Benedict walks in, cursing at himself as I run up and squeeze him tight.

"It's okay Benedict." I whisper and I feel his arms tighten around me.

"Thank you, I really am sorry, I wish it hadn't gone this way. I understand if you wish to leave, but the paparazzi aren't leaving so, you might want to stay for a little longer." Benedict smiles at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reads! I love you guys!  
> xx


	5. There might have been a biochem quiz today...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biochemistry is everything in the medical field....and Olive just missed her first test in the course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter. Once again, thank you for all the reads! I love you all so much!
> 
> xx

I unwrapped my arms around Benedict and stood there awkwardly, waiting for him to say something.

"We can watch a movie." I blurt out before I can even think about what I said.

"Sounds great! What movie?" Benedict replies, jumping up and down like a little boy.

"Umm...How about Inception?" I laugh, "It is kind of my favorite movie at the moment."

Benedict laughs, "That's funny because it just so happens that THAT is my 2 favorite movie."

"Oh, are you sure you aren't just saying that?" I reply. Benedict leads my a comfy leather couch and slips in Inception. He curls up behind me, wrapping his arms under my chest, and rests his head on a pillow a little above my head.  
\----  
*DING DING*  
I drift out of a deep sleep to awaken from this crazy dream that Benedict Cumberbatch and I went out, crazy right? I turn around and find myself in a unfamilar place. 'Wait, that wasn't a dream I think to myself.'

WHERE ARE YOU? WE HAVE A BIOCHEMISTRY TEST TODAY...AND IT KIND OF STARTS IN 15 MINUTES,  
Also, we aren't studying the reproductive chapter, you don't have to experiment with it just yet.  
-BF

 

"OH SHIT!" I scream out loud, Benedict jolting from his slumber, causing me to roll of the couch and fall on my face.

"WHAT'S-," Benedict looks around for me

"Down here..." I laugh as he looks down at me

"Haha, sorry! What's wrong?" Benedict says as he rolls off the couch and joins me on the floor, enveloping my lips in a warm, gentle kiss.

"I have a biochem test in like 15 minutes...it is the first test of the year, It was kind of important, but I forgot, I can make it up tomorrow though." I say snuggling up to Benedict.

"I'm glad you decided to skip it, I am going to make it up to you by taking you to your probably favourite place." Benedict says in his deep velvet voice, smiling at me.

"And this place would be?" I bat my eyes leaning up to my elbows to face him.

"Oh, just a place called 221B Baker Street." Benedict replies tensing up, waiting for my scream that is bubbling inside my chest.

"AHHHH? REALLYYYYYY? HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS A SHERLOCKIAN?" I scream jolting up running to the bathroom and try to clean up, Benedict follows me about to reply.

"You were screaming at your friend to be first in line at the speech I gave..." Benedict leans on the doorway.

"Oh...yeah...um...about that..." I laugh running my fingers through my hair.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I will let you get ready." Benedict kisses my cheek and strides away dialing someone on his phone as he walks away.  
'Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit HOLY SHIT!' I think to myself, pulling out my phone to reply to Bella,

I am skipping it, forgot about it, and for you information, we didn't do it, papaprazzi followed us home, so I just stayed at his place, we had amazing cuddling though.;) won't be home for today, I will call when I am on my way home. BTW You need to get a tumblr.  
-OB

An instant reply, of course Bella had her phone out during a test, I swear that girl can be stupid sometimes.

 

Yum ;p wish I could see it. And no thanks on Tumblr, by the looks of it all the girls on campus are freaking out about you right now! Well, they don't know it's you they think it is a slut that Benedict brought home, but if they were real cumberbitches, like you, they would know Benedict isn't that kind of guy.  
-BF

Haha, see you later, put your phone up and do good on that test! Love you girl!  
-OB

'Yay!? I guess, Benedict's fans hate me, but I guess I would hate me too if I saw Benedict with another girl...no...I would actually be rejoicing, because out of all people Benedict deserves love.' I think slipping my clothes from last night on. I kept on the University of Manchester shirt because it is super comfy. I slipped on my jeans and converse and walked out of the bathroom to see Benedict talking to someone in the other room.

"No, I don't care if I am upsetting my fan base, well I am a little sad that they can't just be happy when I am happy. This is something Lori." Benedict whispers into the phone, I can't help but listen in, I know it is about me, "I am very into her. The CumberCollective will warm up to her, trust me, once you meet her you will LOVE her. Olive. is. Amazing." Benedict slams the phone down and I jump turning back around the corner to comfort him. Benedict rubs his temples.

"What's wrong?" I ask innocently embracing him in a hug.

"I could never lie to you, so here it goes, The CumberCollective are rather upset about you, but I think it is because they pictures that the paparazzi caught looked very shady. But they will love you once they get to know you. But trust me, no one knows who you are. Social Media is buzzing with guesses. I promise you though, know one will find out." Benedict leans down and kisses my head like a child. We stand there for a minute just embracing each other and feeling each other's body heat. Benedict's head rests on my head and I lean against his chest listening to the drumming of his heart.

"I am so glad I decided to skip that biochem test!" I giggle into his chest.

I feel the vibration of his chest when Benedict speaks, "Me and you both." Benedict chuckles picking me up bridal style and taking me out to his motorbike.

"Mrs. Bridges, you are about to enter the world of Sherlock Holmes." Benedict laughs as we zoom off on his silver honda motorbike.


	6. Setlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olive is actually on set of Sherlock. Not just behind the barricades of the streets, but actually sitting in Sherlock's directing chair. But with Benedict shooting most of the time, Olive decides to maybe check on Tumblr and see how the world is reacting to the unveiling of her and Benedict's relatinship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I have been really busy with tests! I will make it up to Y'all by updating ALOT in this nest week! SOS READ BELOW TO HELP ME DECIDE ON WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! READ TO FIND OUT THE OPTIONS

"OMG THIS IS ACTUALLY 221B BAKER STREET!" I yell hopping off the motorbike and waiting for Benedict to get off.

"Haha, you ready? And oh, I almost forgot," Benedict pulls a ray bans case out of his jacket pocket, when opening the case a pair of ebony Ray Bans (Geek style) are unveiled, "Put these on so no one will notice you."

I slip them on, "How-oh yeah how are people not going to notice me? I am within a 10 feet radius of the amazing Benedict Cumberbatch?" I say sarcastically snuggling up to Benedict laughing.

"True, but no one will know who you are, you will be ALL mine." Benedict says leaning down to kiss me, I stand on my tiptoes meet his pink lips.

"Oh get a room." I here in the distance, I break the kiss looking the oppisite direction of the voice.

"Martin, shut the fuck up." Benedict laughs putting his hand around my waist, I turn around. "This is Olive, my girlfriend." Benedict emphisizes the GIRLFRIEND part.

"Nice to meet you Olive, I am Martin." Martin sticks out his hand awaiting a shake, I return smiling at him

"Hi, nice to meet you Martin!" I say grinning ear to ear.

"Wow, that is most definately not how most people react...." Martin ponders what just happened, " I like you." Martin strolls off, yelling behind him, "Moffat says 'You better get the fuck to dress or you will be fucking docked." Martin laughs.

"He won't really dock me, but I really don't care, I would do this for free if it meant I could still do what I love." Benedict whispers in my ear.

Thats all he would have to say if he would want to get in my pants, I think as I lay my head on his chest embracing, "Wow, You are by far the most humble person I have ever met. Now go get to dress so I can watch season 3 of Sherlock soon." I laugh as he sprints off to join the cast and crew. I make my way over to Benedict's chair where he instructed me to sit on the ride over here. After finding it and sitting my arse in it so I could find some spoilers about Sherlock, a short, gray/black haired man walks up to me,

"You must be Olive?" The one and only Steven Moffat inquires.

"Y-Yes, um, my I take a moment to fangirl, like 2 seconds, OMG DOCTOR WHO I CAN'T EVEN! WEEPING ANGELS, AMAZING, SHERLOCK? AMMMMMAAZZINNGG! Okay sorry no more." I say out of breath

"You are a charming young lady, well no need to introduce myself then, but it has been a pleasure meeting you Olive, that boyfriend of your's is a keeper!" Moffat walks off to go yell at someone and I sit back in my chair.

\-----2 HOURS LATER------

Sure. watching MY boyfriend (Can't believe I can call Benedict my boyfriend AND IT BE TRUE!) mutate into the consulting detective, known as Sherlock Holmes, I decided to explore Tumblr and see what the Cumberbabes thought of me. Of course if it were me in their place, at first I would be mad as fuck because according to Bella the pictures are pretty riskay of Benedict and I together, but of course deep down I would feel great for Benedict because he is happy. (Not that I am biased or anything.;) I click on my Tumblr profile, I have gained 3 followers, YAY! Anyway, I click on my dash and I see the Cumberbabe fandom gone insane with......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, Cliff Hanger! How is Tumblr reacting to the news?  
> Sorry it took me so long, School started like 3 weeks ago and its been nothing but tests! But comment how you think Tumblr should react! Pleeeeaaassseee I can't decide, will they like Olive or resent Olive?
> 
> P.S. I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU FOR ALL THE READS!!!! <3
> 
> XX


	7. A couple name? I guess they like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr has gone on crack. Oh wait nevermind it has always been on crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! I love you alll! CUTE AS A BUTTON EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU

My Tumblr dash is flooding with pictures of me and him last night. I look back into my mind to remember each moment, Benedict's sweet lips pressing against mine, it sends shivers down each vertabre in my back. I look at most of the blogs I follow, most of them have conflicted feelings though, you know typical stuff, " I am happy for him, they are adorable together, but it should still be me." and all that shit. I search Benedict Cumberbatch in the search bar. A whole hashtag thing comes up:

#who is benedict's whore girlfriend?  
#Mysterious Benedict with his adorable girl  
#BENDICT'S GIRL HAS GOT TO GO  
#WHAT ABOUT QUINTOBATCH  
#Benedict I didn't realize you were into sluts now?  
#Benedict you are cheating on me  
#Benedict that girl is a bitch break up with that whore.

I chuckle at the "#what about quintobatch" Hashtag because that person is so confused probably at the moment. But that last one...It is burned into my brain forever, I have been apart of the CumberCollective for 4 years now, and no one has really ever said anything like that, Someone really doesn't like me, and that thought, strangely, motivates me. Benedict wobbles over in his Sherlock suit, and yes the buttons look as if they are going to explode off his chest and into my face,

"Hey, you want grab lunch?" Benedict asks, pecking my lips

"Sure thing, where though?" I reply, remembering that I did not have breakfast and desperately need fooooodddd.

"I know this one cafe, very reclusive, I go there often, if you have your glasses we can go." Benedict says grabbing my waist and knocking it with his.

"I think I did ..." I say, kind of wishing I didn't have to wear them because they are making me breakout on my nose some.

"It's okay if you did not, I have extras, Oh, and Olive," Benedict turns toward me and stares me into the eye, "I want you to know, this glasses thing is not like a command, I just want your life to be private and not all over the internet like mine. And also, once people know your face-" I cut him off

"It's fine Benedict, I understand. And you are great to be thinking of me like that, It kind of means the world to me." I shut up before I turn this into a cliche moment...Benedict slips a pair of Chanel tinted, ebony sunglasses before whisking me away to a cafe called "Bon Jour" Some French place that Benedict says has great reviews on Yelp!

We stroll down the streets of London like any normal couple, except behind the glasses and hat of the man behind me is the most wanted actor in the buisness at the moment; Benedict Cumberbatch. Benedict has on jeans and a simple red button up, unlike the Sherlock shirts, the buttons are safe from bursting from his chest.

"I have a question" I ask

"What is it?" Benedict replies looking at me through the Ray Bans lieing on his nose

"Why is or are, I am not very good at grammar so whatever is correct," I chuckle, " Sherlock's shirts so damn tight? I mean I'm not complaining at all." I put emphasis on the 'at all, "But I'm sure it is a pain in the ass for you."

"Hehehe," Benedict places his hand around my waist, " To be honest, Olive, I'm not all that sure. There was actually one time where I had to film that fight scene in 'The Blind Banker' and I bent over to fast and abruptly and the back of my shirt completely ripped." Benedict smiles, looking back at the memory (A/N: That never actually happened, that I know of, I just made it up.) 

"I think that made my life, like seriously, I can't even imagine the embarrassment you had to go through." I laugh, running into a teenage girl about 13. 

"OH, SORRY!" I turn around and say as we pass her, she turns around and evaluates me, and gazes back down at her phone.

"I'm glad you find happiness in my embarrassment. I will be sure to embarrass myself more often now." Benedict joke. A few moments later we arrive at our destination.

"Two for Cumberbatch." Benedict says as the hostess checks open tables.


	8. Take 2...With the Paparazzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter! SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED, BUT SCHOOL IS BACK AND GOOD NEWS: I have a 4.0 GPA! I love you all! Please comment on what should happen next, I am struggling with writer's block and I really need yalls help!  
> xxxxxxx I love youuuuuuuu!xx

"Oh, okay..." The hostess that had dirty blonde wavy hair. She was tan complected and about 18, a Wolverhampton accent. Her face turns red after seeing the face of Benedict Cumberbatch and his mysterious lover.

"Thank you!" I nod before following the hostess back. We are led back to a private room where the hostess sets out a pair of menus and silverware.

"I am Greer, your waiteress, if you need anything, I will be up front." Greer then gives us a nice, big, FAKE smile.

"So, Olive, I really don't know that much about you," Benedict reaches across the table to meet my dainty hands and seize them.

"Well, southern girl, born and raised in Mississippi, I always had a passion for life science,and actually I heard University of Manchester had on of the greatest research labs in Europe and so I set my grades high, made a 1400 on my SAT and a 36 ACT and kept a 4.0 GPA and here I am. I am never looking back. Oh! and for the simple stuff, my favorite color is red." I giggle at the last comment I made, because for some reason tonight, I am in a very awkward mood and I do not want to be in a awkard mood.

"Interesting, I would love to tell you about my life, but I feel since you are a Cumberbuddy, I feel like you know pretty much everything about me except for my social security." Benedict laughs

"I'm not THAT kind of Cumberbitch," Benedict cringes at the 'Cumberbicth," Cumberbuddy," I correct myself, making him smile," I am simply a huge fan. " I laugh

"Okay well, um, I am Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch, I am 37 years old, and I am an actor." Benedict states, of course I act like I have never heard any of this information before because he can't know that I am VERY crazy about him just yet.

"You sound like you are at an AA meeting, tell me your..." I trail off thinking of a question, "Favorite weird things we Americans do."

"It would have to be either the way you pronounce things or the way you spell things." Benedict awkwardly laughs as the waitress approaches us.

"So what are we having tonight?" Greer, the waitress, asks

"I will have just the Cesar Salad with grilled chicken please." I ask handing the vinyl menu back to Greer

"I will have the Spaghetti." Benedict remarks repeating what I did previously.

When Greer left in my periphial vision I see the fan girling she is doing, shit I would be freaking out too, fuck I still am.

"Olive?"Benedict brings me back to reality

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking." I reply putting in a fake awkward giggle.

"About what?" Benedict knits his beautiful eyes together and leans into the table

"About the fact that I am on a date with Benedict Cumberbatch, I feel as if I am in a dream." I gaze into his eyes

"I'm not THAT important Olive, I am just an actor that happens to be at the right place at the right time." Benedict smiles that dorky, amazing girn

"No! You are amazing and talented and beautiful an-" I am cut off by wet, pink lips that rest on mine, but as soon as it started it is finished.

"No need for all that Olive, but it is adorable when you began to fangirl infront of me...about me!" Benedict laughs and flashes that smile at me. I feel my face get red hot.

"Here is your food." Greer says placing the food infront of us, the pasta salad smells of Italian dressing and olive oil, but I can smell the red marina sauce of Benedict's spaghetti.

"Thank you!" I smile, but Greer does not here me, she is simply staring at Benedict awaiting a response.

Benedict looks up VERY awkwardly and smiles, "Thank you." He says in a monotone voice. As soon as Greer is out of hearing range we both burst into laughter.

"She...haha....was just like standing there like OMG ITS BENEDICT CUMBERBATCHHHH." I wave my hands up in the air like a fangirl.

\----30 minutes later----

"Hahah!" I laugh as Benedict tells me the story of him falling over in a sheet on the set of Sherlock.

Benedict swoops out his brown, worn, leather wallet and pulls out 50 quid and stands up, holding his hand out, gesturing for my hand, and I enthusiastically oblige. Before we walk out I slip on my Ray Bans.

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU TWO ARE SECRETLY MARRIED!" I heard as we emerged from the resturant

"WHO ARE YOU?" A reporter yelled at me. Benedict sheilds my body from the starving reporters, each lusting for the headliner.

"BACK OFF AND GIVE HER SOME AIR!" Benedict demands, I have never even fathomed that he would ever use this voice, it was a harsh voice, lower than his normal velvet voice, and the way he made it sound, so malavolent. The reports let Benedict and I have more room to escape the gang of paps, but not by much, they screamed questions at us, and when I say US I mean ME. A reporter about my age, trips over his own feet and elbows me in the eye. I cower and let out a whimper of pain. Benedict narrows his beautiful blue,green, gold, gray eyes at the young man.

"Back off!" Benedict commandeers the situation and pulls through the flood of Paps, yelling for the nearest cab around. Before the reporters have time to catch up to us, Benedict sneaks a peck on the lips and whispers in my ear,  
"I am so truly sorry..." Benedict apologizes

"It's okay, I had the best time, because I am with you." I whisper back. I know this sounds so cliche in everyway but, I am falling for Benedict, not just my old CumberCollective way but for real, I have deep nested feelings for him as in, I will spend my life with him.


End file.
